pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Kimba (Thomas O'Malley Style)
Simba.jpg|Adult Simba as Marlin Kimba.jpg|Kimba as Nemo Cleo.jpg|Cleo as Dory Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as Gill Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Bloat Cindybear.jpg|Cindy Bear as Peach Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon as Gurgle 07 drtoon snagglepuss jpg-magnum.jpg|Snagglepuss as Bubbles Nose Marie.jpg|Nose Marie as Deb Lady-disney-animal-heroines-12875064-720-480.jpg|Lady as Flo The Cat in the Hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Jacques Mr-boomer-the-fox-and-the-hound-4.85.jpg|Boomer as Nigel Sesame Street Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber.jpeg|Sesame Street Characters as School of Moonfish Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Crush Scrappy Doo.jpg|Scrappy Doo as Squirt ThomasandtheBigBang23.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Ray Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Bruce Pain and Panic.jpg|Pain and Panic as Anchor and Chum Cricket Crockett.jpg|Cricket Crockett as Blenny the Worried Fish Barugon.jpg|Barugon as Anglerfish Dodos.jpg|Dodos as Seagulls CRESCENT I.jpg|Crescent as Whale Hopper.jpg|Hopper as Jerald the Pelican 1HbXrLyw.jpg|Rocky as Tad The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Pearl Thumper2.jpg|Thumper as Sheldon Judge Claude Frollo .jpg|Frollo as Dr. Phillip Sherman Misty Pokemon.jpg|Misty as Barbara Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Darla Sherman Melody.jpg|Melody as Coral Hanglar.jpg|Hanglar as Barracuda Dipsy.jpg|Dipsy, E.t.alien.jpg|E.T. and Gizmo.jpg|Gizmo as Fish Parents Redman (1972).jpg|Redman (1972) as itself Thomas O'Malley and Classic Animations' Movie-Spoof of 2003 Disney/Pixar Film "Finding Nemo". Cast: * Marlin - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Nemo - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Dory - Cleo (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats) * Gill - Yogi Bear * Bloat - Huckleberry Hound * Peach - Cindy Bear * Gurgle - Doraemon * Bubbles - Snagglepuss * Deb - Nose Marie (Pound Puppies) * Flo - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Jacques - The Cat in the Hat * Nigel - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) * School of Moonfish - Sesame Street Characters * Crush - Scooby Doo * Squirt - Scrappy Doo * Ray - Thomas the Tank Engine * Bruce - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Anchor and Chum - Pain and Panic (Hercules) * Blenny the Worried Fish - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) * Anglerfish - Barugon (Gamera vs Barugon) * Seagulls - Dodos (Ice Age) * Whale - Crescent (Ultraman 80) * Jerald the Pelican - Hopper (Pip Ahoy !) * Tad - Rocky (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Pearl - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Sheldon - Thumper (Bambi) * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Barbara - Misty (Pokemon) * Darla Sherman - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Coral - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Barracuda - Hanglar (Ultraman Leo) * Fish Parents - Dipsy (Teletubbies), E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) and Gizmo (Gremlins) * Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Pingu Characters * Mother Fish - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Guppies - Dalmatain Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Mr. Johanson - Darkwing Duck * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Lyra (Leo the Lion) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Other Fish Students - Care Bears Characters * Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Brain (Inspector Gadget) * Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Hobie (Barbie as Rapunzel) * One of Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Alien Baltan (Ultraman) * Two Pelicans - Scoop and Roley (Bob the Builder) * Patient #1 - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Ultra Nyan (1 & 2) * Squishy - Snail (Blue's Clues) * Jellyfish Forest - Spooks (Halloween is Grinch Night) * Sea Turtles - Tweenies Characters * Sea Turtle Babies - Figaro (Pinocchio), Dumbo (1941) and Tony Toponi (An American Tail) * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Three fish listening to turtle - The Fiesta Trio (Dora the Explorer) * Minmow - Mighty Mouse * Big Fish - Clifford the Big Red Dog * Lobsters - Littlefoot, Petrie, Chomper and Spike (The Land Before Time) & Minilla (Son of Godzilla) * Swordfishes - Tom and Jerry * Dolphins - Peep and Quack (Peep and the Big Wide World) * Bird Group #1 - Parrots (Go Diego Go !) * Birds on Lighthouse - Birds (Rio) * Bird Group #2 - Pigeons (Bolt) * Pelican #1 - Kehaar (Watership Down) * Patient #2 - George Jetson (The Jetsons) * Krill swimming away - Bats (I-Zenborg) * Davey Reynolds - Jack Horner (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * Pelican #2 - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Other Pelicans - Fimbles Characters * Boy in Waiting Room - Pepito (Madeline) * Green Crab - Br'er Fox (Song of the South) * Red Crab - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) * Fish Group who get caught in a net - The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) * Animal Kidnappers (Fisherman) - Ben and Lon (Pocahontas) * Redman (1972) as itself Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Finding Nemo spoof movie Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios